Der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens
by venta
Summary: Genießend schließe ich meine Augen. Noch immer kann ich es kaum glauben. Ich bin verheiratet.Mehr wird nicht verraten gg.


Halli, hallo alle miteinander,  
Zuerst möchte ich mich unglaublich dafür entschuldigen, dass es zur Zeit an meiner anderen Story: Liebe am Abgrund. nicht weiter geht. In der Ecke hab ich momentan leider einen Hanger.  
Aber dafür kommt hier ein kleiner Oneshot.  
Es war nur eine fixe Idee von mir. Eigentlich sollte es sich hierbei um Hermione Granger und Severus Snape handeln, doch da ich keine Namen genannt habe, könnt ihr euch auch einfach wen ganz anderes denken.  
Vielleicht versetzt euch die Story ein wenig in Weinachtsstimmung.

* * *

**Der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens**

Gespannt verfolgen meine Augen die weißen Kristalle. Endlich, endlich hat sich der Himmel erbarmt und entleert seine schweren Wolken. Der Boden ist schon mit einer dünne Schicht weißer Pracht bedeckt. Wie eine Decke legt sich der Schnee über Wiesen, und Bäume, als wären die Wolken eigens auf die Erde hinab geschwebt.

Freudig strecke ich meine Hände aus und ehe ich mich versehe, landet auch schon ein kleiner Eiskristall auf meinen Fingerkuppen. Fasziniert beobachte ich ihn, wie er langsam durch die Wärme, die von mir ausstrahlt, zu Wasser zerfließt.

Ich atme einmal tief durch.

Endlich, schon so lange musste ich auf diesen Tag warten, darauf, dass sich der Winter von seiner schönsten Seite zeigt. Und dann geschieht das auch noch ausgerechnet am heutigen Tag.

Fröstelnd schlinge ich meine Arme um den Körper. Ich hätte mir wohl doch besser eine Jacke anziehen sollen, als ich raus ging um das Naturereignis aus nächster Nähe zu beobachten.

Plötzlich vernehme ich eine Stimme hinter mir: „Schatz, Komm, du erkältest dich noch." Genießend schließe ich meine Augen. Noch immer kann ich es kaum glauben. Ich bin verheiratet. ICH ... . Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl durchströmt mich. Wie aus weiter Ferne höre ich, wie sich mir jemand nährt. Dann steigt mir SEIN Geruch in die Nase, und schon spüre ich, wie sich seine Arme um mich schließen. Ich fühle seine weichen Lippen, wie sie meinen Nacken sanft küssen. An jeder Stelle, die er berührt, scheint mir ein kleines Feuer zu entfachen. Ich bin schon fast enttäuscht, als sich seine Lippen entfernen und er mir Worte ins Ohr flüstert, mit einer Stimme, die so voller Liebe steckt, wie ich es nur von IHM zu hören bekomme. „Komm, die Gäste warten."

Ich öffne wieder meine Lider und drehe mich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zu ihm um. Lächelnd schlinge ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und mustere seine Augen, in denen ich jedes Mal zu versinken drohe. „Ist es nicht schön, endlich schneit es. Endlich", sage ich mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er schaut mich verträumt an. „Ja... In dem vielen Weiß hätte ich dich fast nicht gesehen." Ein Kichern entweicht meiner Kehle.

Ich habe ein weißes Kleid an, wie es auf Hochzeiten von der Braut meist getragen wird. Doch meines muss das Schönste sein von allen Hochzeitskleidern auf der Welt. Es ist mein Kleid, das Kleid, das ich an unserem großen Tag trage, das Kleid mit dem ich IHN beeindrucken wollte und das Kleid mit dem ich das geschafft habe.

Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauche ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich liebe dich."

„Kommt doch endlich rein, ihr beiden, sonst werdet ihr noch krank."

Doch wir lassen uns von der Stimme meiner Mutter nicht stören, zu sehr sind wir mit uns beschäftigt. Gierig vordere ich mit meiner Zunge Einlass, den er mir auch sofort gewährt. Ich wüsste nicht, schon jemals solch eine Leidenschaft für eine Person verspürt zu haben. Ich liebe ihn, wahrlich, ich liebe ihn, wüsste nicht, was ich ohne ihn machen sollte.

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit holt mich die Kälte wieder in die Realität zurück. Dieses Kleid ist wirklich zu kühl für diese Jahreszeit. Eine Gänsehaut krabbelt meine Arme entlang.

Ich löse mich nur widerwillig von seinen Lippen. Ihm scheint es nicht anders zu gehen. „Lass uns rein gehen, hier ist es doch etwas kalt.", meine ich, als mir plötzliche eine Schneeflocke direkt auf der Nase landet. Ich schiele mit meinen Augen zu dieser. Als ich jedoch von ihm ein Kichern vernehme ruhen meine Augen wieder auf ihm. Ich funkle ihn gespielt zornig an. „Hey, lachst du mich etwa aus!"

Lächelnd schüttelt er den Kopf und beugt sich zu mir runter, um mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. „Wie käme ich dazu. Aber diese Schneeflocke stand dir einfach zu gut. Jetzt ist sie ja leider geschmolzen."

Ich mustere ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Warum habe ich diesen Mann gleich geheiratet?

Wieder durchfährt mich ein leichtes Frösteln. Er scheint es zu bemerken, legt einen Arm um meine Taille und zieht mich sanft an sich heran. „Komm, lass uns rein gehen."

Wie als würden wir auf einen stummen Befehl hin handeln, laufen wir gleichzeitig los.

Immer noch fallen Schneeflocken vom Himmel, ich spüre ihre Nässe auf meiner Kopfhaut und seine Wärme an meiner Seite. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen.

Wir betreten den großen, aber doch gemütlichen Raum, in dem unsere Gäste tanzen, essen und sich unterhalten. Von der Bühne her vernehme ich die letzten Klänge des vorangegangenen Liedes. Die Band stimmt ein neues ein. Ich erkenne es sofort: „Moonlight", eines meiner Lieblings-lieder.

_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement,  
__Has the moon lost his memories,  
__From the days in the sun.  
..._

"Lass uns tanzen", wende ich mich an den Mann an meiner Seite. Dieser lächelt zu mir herunter und führt mich auf die Tanzfläche. Wir fangen an uns langsam im Takt der Musik zu bewegen, verträumt blicke ich in seine Augen.

Noch immer kann ich es kaum glauben. Heute ist der Tag, heute habe ich den Mann geheiratet, der mir am meisten bedeutet, den ich von ganzem Herzen liebe.

ENDE

* * *

So, das war's dann auch schon.  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Lasst mir reviewsüchtigem Menschen doch ein paar Kommentare da. lieb mit den Augen klimper

bussi  
venta


End file.
